A Really Gay Time
by Death-is-death
Summary: Steve is having odd feelings for Snot, which only become more muddled up when they have quite an arousing adventure. BIG LEMON, but not too graphic, I don't think. Steve/Snot. Might continue if I get inspired. Please R&R if you like! SMILEY!


He had found himself having weird feelings for one of his friends lately, Steve had.

Snot had been on his mind… and he didn't know why.

He had been having weird dreams with him in it and found it hard to look his best friend in the face at school.

He had to get over this, he had known Snot since he was five… and what he was feeling was obviously imaginary.

The only way to pass this was to face it head on, so Steve did the only thing he could and decided to invite Snot over.

He held onto the phone barely as it dialled and was picked up by Snot's mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Snot there?"

"Sure Steve, I'll go get him."

He waited patiently as he heard footsteps approach before the phone was picked up again and his friend's voice was heard on the other side.

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Do you want to come over and hang out?" Steve said as casual and not bothered as he could but still feeling a little nervous. He had known Snot for ages, there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Sure Steve, will Toshi and Barry be there too?"

"No." he said quickly and added lying "I think they're busy."

"That's okay, I guess we can play some video games or something. See you soon."

"Yeah." Steve said with a fake laugh and hung up the phone, nearly feeling like hitting himself for his awkwardness. But this was silly. It was Snot, he's best friend. And whatever he was feeling was just an extension of the friendship.

He tried to forget these thoughts and watched TV to take it out of his mind but the doorbell rang about ten minutes later and Francine came out to open it with a smile.

"Hello Snot."

"Hello, Mrs. Smith."

Steve almost froze stiff on the lounge and turned his head to see his curly haired Jewish friend.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey…!" he said nervous smiling and tried to snap himself out of this fear.

"I brought over the new Modern Warfare." Snot said with a smile and threw the case over to Steve who looked at it with a awkward gleam back.

"Cool man."

"Why don't we go upstairs and play it. I really want to try two player mode." Snot said with some small eagerness and Steve swallowed replying finally.

"Sure."

"You okay Steve?" Snot asked as the two began to climb the stairs to the room, "You seem kinder on edge?"

"Oh you know, homework lately has just been a_ drag_."

"Tell me about it, I can barely understand the maths."

The two reached the room and Steve placed the disk into the Xbox, the TV switching on and the two sat down on the bed with the controls.

"So what's been happening with you lately?" Snot asked kinder interested, as Steve's family life had always been bizarre in comparison to his.

"Oh, I think my dad killed some dictator in the middle east."

"Cool, Steve."

"Yeah, I guess it IS pretty impressive," Steve said a little cocky but when he turned to see Snot's eyes his heart literally skipped a beat in shyness.

Why was he feeling this way? This gay way towards his closest friend. He only ever felt like he truly connected with Snot out of Toshi and Barry… but why was he having these flutters in his chest and a racing heartbeat.

Snot seemed to realize Steve was looking at him longer than usual, especially when he was able to kill Steve's man in the game with ease. He put the game on pause and looked at him suspicious.

"You okay Steve, you're acting a little odd?"

"Actually…" Steve said, his palms getting sweaty thinking something that he shouldn't, "You know how girls practice kissing on each other to get better at it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty hot," Snot said with a smile thinking of it and Steve gave a fake one back.

"Yeah… it's just, I've been pretty nervous with my kissing with some girls… and I would really appreciate a good friend to help me improve."

Snot froze confused at this… did Steve just ask him to practice kissing on him. Sure Snot hadn't kissed that many girls… and to be honest even he was slightly afraid he was a bad kisser… but with Steve.

"I don't know man… that seems a little… iffy."

"Oh…yeah…" Steve said with a sigh… "I guess you can't take criticism," he decided to add with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious you're afraid I'm going to tell you you're a bad kisser." Steve said slyly.

"I am not a bad kisser!" Snot said angry.

"Prove it."

He looked at Steve's mouth nervous, biting his own lip scared and added "Okay… but this is only to get better? Right?"

"Of course."

Snot closed his eyes and started to lean slowly forward. Steve froze in disbelief… Snot was going to kiss him… he gulped as he began to lean forward too, closing his eyes and their lips touched briefly, a warm moistness before Snot pulled back with flushed cheeks saying,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Steve said a little disheartened but Snot suddenly grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, pushing his lips hard onto his friends and started to kiss him slowly, their lips parting and pushing together tightly. They were warm and moist as they pressed softly together and slipped in between each other with ease and wetness.

Steve could feel the hotness of Snot's mouth, as his own lips tingled with electricity. Snot was still pulling him close with his shirt and Steve reached his hands forward, grabbing hold of Snot's grey shirt and grasping him close back.

The kissing felt nervous though as Snot's face grew hot and their lips kissed quietly, neither willing to make this anymore erotic and Snot finally pulled away again, panting slightly as he said with lidded eyes to Steve,

"How was that?"

"Great." Steve whispered and not able to control himself any longer lunged suddenly forward, holding Snot close to him as he began to kiss him this time harder and more vigorously.

Snot's eyes nearly jumped out in shock as he could feel Steve's tongue dive into his mouth and attack his own in eager. The two almost nearly wrestled each other as the kissing commenced harder and slightly more violent than before, their lips pressing tighter and faster together. Snot finally lost his balance and fell back, Steve falling on top of him but still kissing him eagerly.

The kissing was hungry with desire as Steve kissed Snot forcefully, wanting to get some reaction, wanting his friend to feel the same and the two nearly fought on each other, Steve's hands clutching at Snot's shirt and pulling him close.

Snot kissed him confused back, Steve's tongue trying to fight his into a playful row as he could feel the warmth of the other's mouth with his tongue eagerly.

Snot felt his arousal heightening every second this continued, he knew this was wrong… but it felt so good! He was tired of trying to pull Steve off him and instead grabbed hold of his friend in a tight lustful hug, reaching up to Steve's thick dark ginger hair and ramming his face more into his own, his tongue finally fighting back as their lips kissed vigorously and ragingly together.

Steve could feel himself getting harder by the second this went on and with one hand began to pull down his pants, his other hand pulling Snot ever closer, his friend's lips still too busy to be paying attention to what was happening below.

Snot felt the hard cock press rigid on his area and this almost made him stiffen up too but he reached down to Steve's hard one and grabbed it with his sweaty hand, yanking it as fast as he could to make it go away as he was too much into the kissing to have this become a problem and finally Steve ejaculated, his face going red in embarrassment but Snot was too busy kissing him to notice and Steve groaned in pleasure, getting back into the hot steamy action.

"Snot," he said in a gasp, trying to tell him something but his friend only swallowed him back into a kiss, clutching Steve close and Steve just began to pull off Snot's shirt, flinging it away and feeling the hot pale skin against his sweaty hands.

The two's mouths were nearly mauling each other now in arousal as they continued kissing faster, their hands all over each other's bodies in desire.

"We –should- stop," Steve gasped heatedly as Snot began to pull off his pants.

"Why?" Snot asked not stopping and tossed Steve over, falling on top of him now and burying their words into harder kissing, ripping off Steve's shirt and their chests pressed together in hot steamy electrifying heat.

Their bodies were almost humping in arousal, Steve's naked legs pushing in between Snot's pants ones, just trying to get closer.

Steve began to help pull off his friend's pants and felt a stiff cock poke up on his own limp one. His palms were still hot and sweaty as he reached down onto the hard dick and began pulling it fast back and forth with his wet fingers and thumb, Snot groaning as their lips separated and he cummed hard into Steve, gasping in and out frantically on top of his also exhausted friend, and finally rolled off him, the bed a mess with clothes thrown everywhere and the two boys naked and wet with sweat.

Steve took in some heavy breaths as he looked at his tired confused friend lying next to him with his eyes wide and lost in all that had just then happened.

"Snot…?" Steve asked quietly and Snot turned his head away, biting his lip in fear of what to say.

"How was that?"

"You're kissing w-was just fine…" Snot said in a scared tired breath, and he sat up quietly, getting ready to get his clothes but he felt a hand on his own and he looked to his side seeing Steve with worried eyes.

"I-"

"It's fine." Snot said barely interrupting him and said in a sigh "We just got… carried away…"

He felt lips suddenly touch his barely before Steve pulled away looking at him nervous.

Snot just stared back into his eyes silently before getting up and pulling on his boxers and pants, he grabbed his shirt and put it on while Steve watched him quietly.

As Snot grabbed his ragged vest he looked back at Steve uneasy and muttered,

"I'll see you later,"

"Yeah…bye..."

Snot left the room and the house only five seconds later.

Steve sat on his bed naked and feeling like his heart would die… he had caused this.

And because of what he and Snot had just done… could they ever look at each other again the same? It was the best experience of his life… but it might've cost him his best friend.

Only school tomorrow would tell… but he was already scared of going.

He sighed and slowly reached over to his shirt,

"Hey Steve, do you know where my-"

He froze as he turned and saw Roger standing at his door with a confused face on.

"Oh, you're naked." Roger said and smiled slyly "Doesn't it feel great?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I'm thinking of continuing this story just for my own guilty pleasure, I guess time will tell.<strong>


End file.
